The Hidden Pool
by Moderation
Summary: The Spring of Drowned Hero. Very tragic story of Hero who drowned in pool. Now, whatever fall in pool take form of Hero! Yeah... Naruto is back and he is pissed off! Will Naruto save Ranma from the insanity in Nerima and his fiancée situation? Nope. And what does Naruto have against Happosai and the Amazons anyway?


_**The Hidden Pool**_

_**By Moderation**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Ranma.**_

XXXXX

The leaves in a nearby tree rustled for a moment before settling, the wind gently caressing the Cursed Training Grounds of Jusenkyo.

The caretaker and tour guide of the springs sat back in his chair as he silently contemplated the fate of the two men that had stumbled upon the grounds and gotten themselves cursed. It was a shame that they were now cursed, but honestly, going to _cursed training grounds_ and not speaking a word of Chinese? It was almost as if the two were asking to be cursed.

He remembered. The old man had fallen into the spring of drowned panda, and was now cursed to take form of the panda that had drowned within the pool thousands of years ago.

The young man had gotten off easily in the guide's opinion. Only fell into spring of drowned girl. Not that bad in the long run, expecially considering the fact that unlike many other victims of Jusenkyo, she was still able to communicate with others.

Some people that took animal form weren't so lucky. They were normally locked up in zoos, or heaven forbid, eaten.

He briefly shuddered at the fact that he had nearly eaten another curse victim under the small black piglet curse not too long after the father-son curse victims left.

Note to self, he thought, check all wildlife to make sure they're not human.

Speaking of which- he turned back to the trussed up fox he had captured not too long ago- he would have to make sure that this fox- his next meal- wasn't human either.

He sighed to himself as he poured a kettle of hot water over the animal. He _really _hoped that the fox was just a fox, he was _starving_.

He observed the lack of change with a toothy smile. Excellent, fox with sweet-and-sour sauce coming up!

So caught up in his joy at finally having a good meal for once, the man didn't notice the fox finish chewing through the rope constraints that bound him.

Once finished with the bindings, the fox dropped silently to the floor and scurried away as fast as its legs could carry it.

It didn't want to be eaten, damn it!

The man finally turned back to the fox, sharp knives gleaming, when he spotted the tattered ropes.

Tears cascading down his face, he turned back to his hut to order American Take Out.

Damn it, their tasty food always left him feeling so sick!

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the fox scurried across the forest floor, carefully avoiding the hazardous lakes around it.

It should've known that coming here was a bad idea! Only the most idiotic of animals came through this area, and few made it out.

It knew it should've stayed away, but something kept calling for it, and despite the formidable prowess of its ingrained animal instincts, it ventured into Jusenkyo.

It was just about to leave when the feeling that had brought it here strengthened. Unable to resist, the fox slipped into a small crack in the stone, only to wind up inside what happened to be a large cave.

Drawing closer, the fox's eyes glowed in the reflected light of a nearby pool.

Inching steadily closer, the fox poked its head over the edge to peer into the pool's surface.

Rippling gently, the water seemed to exude a calm, tranquil aura that caused the fox to lean in deeper until finally-

A ripple in the water's surface.

-the fox fell in.

Oops.

The surface quickly returned to normally, the ripples disappearing.

A single bubble broke the surface.

It was the only warning given before a large shape hurled itself out of the water.

The shape- a large blond man- choked out a lungful of water before collapsing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Happosai…" He muttered softly. "When I find you, you're going to be wishing I _followed through on my threat of castration_!"

The man rose from the ground like a vengeful fallen angel…

"Ouch!"

And promptly fell to the floor exhausted, succumbing the pull of sleep.

XXXXX

"And that's how it is." The man nodded grimly.

The man sitting across from the grim, bandana-clad man, felt hot tears fall across his cheek. "Truly, the life of a martial artist is fraught with peril."

XXXXX

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, only to see the Jusenkyo guide staring at him a mere two inches away.

Naruto jumped back in shock, only managing to hit his head against the back of the wall.

The guide laughed. "Oh, this good. Me worried curse victim not wake up! You feel better yes?"

Naruto's eye twitched and red engulfed his vision. His hand shot out, snaring the guide's throat in a firm choke-hold.

The guide blanched, his face rapidly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Naruto leaned in close, his whisker birthmarks becoming darker and more foreboding, snarling. "Where. Is. Happosai?"

XXXXX

Ranma snarled his new blue-haired fiancée. "I don't want this marrage either! Why would I want to marry such an uncute tomboy like you anyway?!"

He was then made aware of a very special mallet that he would become intimately aware of over the next year.

"PERVERTED JERK!"

XXXXX

The guide made choking noises, prompting Naruto to loosen his grip.

"P-please Mr. Customer, me no know who talking to!"

Naruto's feature relaxed a moment in guilt before hardening again. "Fine. Two questions then. What year is it? And what do you know about a martial arts school called Anything Goes?"

The man nodded rapidly, seizing upon the topic like his life depended on it. "Yes, yes! Old man and student come by while back. Practice Anything Goes! Old Man cursed to be panda when splashed with cold water and boy curse to be girl with cold water. Hot water turn back to normal! Chased out by nearby Amazons! Hear dey go back Japan!"

The man nodded gratefully when Naruto released the hold on his neck.

"And the year?"

"Nineten ninty."

Naruto's face paled in rage.

"HAPPOSAI!"

The guide's hut exploded.

XXXXX

Ranma looked over his shoulder sullenly towards his fiancée. "Cute is _not_ the word I'm looking for."

His new fiancée growled, producing The Mallet from behind her back.

"PERVERT!"


End file.
